Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 029
！！ | romaji = Chōsoku Ketchaku!! | english = Super-Fast Showdown!! | japanese translated = Super-Fast Showdown!! | chapter number = 29 | japanese release = December 21, 2011 | japanese cover date = February 21, 2012 }} "Super-Fast Showdown!!" is the twenty-ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on December 21, 2011 in the 2/2012 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon. Chapter summary::The [[Duel between Yusei and Crow finally concludes. After Yusei's win, he acquires the 4-starred Star Ticket, but suddenly, the Duel Zodiac lights up.]] Summary Crow repeats his statement that as long as "Hawk Joe" is on the field, his "Blackwings" will keep on coming. The score shows Yusei at 2600 Life Points and Crow at 1100. Yusei counters with the statement that "Hawk Joe" will leave the field this turn. He activates the effect of "Missile Knight" from his Graveyard, which allows him to destroy a monster on the field after he has destroyed another by banishing "Missile Knight." Crow is shocked as Yusei orders "Missile Knight, which appears from a hole in the ground, to fire, and the Knight fires six missiles at "Hawk Joe", destroying it. Crow states that it'll take more than that to break his wings, and plays his facedown card, "Blackwing - Delta Union". It Special Summons all of the "Blackwings" that were destroyed during the turn, and both "Hawk Joe" and "Nothung" return to the field. Crow points out that "Nothung" is back from the grave, and tells Yusei to brace himself. "Nothung" throws its "Homing Sword", reducing "Lightning Warrior" and Yusei to 2400 ATK and 1800 Life Points respectively. Then, "Delta Union's" effect equips "Nothung" and "Gram" to "Hawk Joe", and "Hawk Joe" gains 500 ATK for each monster equipped. "Hawk Joe's" ATK rises to 3600, as Yusei observes that the two "Blackwings" have become a huge sword. Crow tells Yusei to watch how tough his "Blackwings" are together, and Yusei Sets two cards to end his turn. Yusei thinks that Crow is tough, one of the top Turbo Duelists he's Dueled so far - maybe even the best. But to save Sect, he's... Simultaneously, Crow thinks that Yusei is the real deal, no two ways about it: the dude's strong. But to keep his promise to Yoshi he's...and both Duelists declare that they're going to win. Crow begins his turn and draws. He tells Yusei that it ends this turn. Yusei tells him to bring it. "Hawk Joe" attacks "Lightning Warrior", and Yusei activates his facedown card, "Defense Drain", reducing the Defense Points of "Hawk Joe" to zero and adding them to "Lightning Warrior's" ATK. "Lightning Warrior" rises to 4400 ATK. Yusei tells "Lightning Warrior" to turn "Hawk Joe's" attack against him, and the Warrior punches through "Hawk Joe's" chest. Crow smiles - he knew Yusei would do that. He's activated a facedown card, and "Hawk Joe" vanishes into mist. Crow explains that his Trap Card, "Synchro Mirage Attack" switched the ATK and DEF of his opponent's Synchro Monster, putting "Lightning Warrior" at 1200 ATK. Yusei realizes that Crow could have used his Trap on Yusei's own turn, and realizes that Crow can wipe him out with one attack, wondering it he saw through Yusei's strategy. Crow tells Yusei that this is it as "Hawk Joe" appears behind "Lightning Warrior", stabbing it in the back with its "Assault Blackwing Period" attack. Crow says that's one step closer to becoming Turbo Duel Emperor, and murmurs his little brother's name. Yusei's voice then comments that they were going for the same thing, and Crow realizes that "Lightning Warrior" has vanished as "Hawk Joe" had - Yusei has also activated "Synchro Mirage Attack". Crow is floored at Yusei played the same card as he did a third time, and Yusei points out that "Defense Drain" reduced "Hawk Joe's" DEF to zero, thus making it's new ATK zero. Yusei tells Crow that this is it as "Lightning Warrior" dives from the sky, and a frustrated Crow remembers the promise he made to Yoshi. This time, "Lightning Warrior's" "Lightning Punisher" attack is successful, destroying "Hawk Joe", throwing Crow from his Duel Runner and reducing his Life Points to zero. Yusei brings his Duel Runner to a halt, commenting that the timing of the trap made all the difference - it could have been either of them. Lying in the grass, Crow agrees, he guesses he lost. Seeing birds flying in the sky, he sobs that Yoshi's dumb big brother couldn't keep his promise. Yusei takes off his glove and holds out his hand, telling Crow that it was a good Turbo Duel. A frustrated Crow leaps to his feet and begins noogieing Yusei, yelling that Yusei kept copying him the whole time - what is he going to tell Yoshi. Yusei asks if Crow is sure he's got time, they've both got to head for their next Duel Zodiacs as soon as possible. He points out that Crow just needs to get twelve Star Ticket levels to get into the next round, and he isn't out if he loses. Crow is shocked, but Yusei is even more surprised that Crow was actually attempting to beat everyone. At the Duel Zodiac, Yusei picks up the Level 4 Star Ticket. Crow wonders where the Duel Dragon card is, as that's what Yusei was looking for. Yusei thinks that that's right - if Goodwin was telling the truth, the Duel Dragon card should be at the fourth Duel Zodiac. Suddenly the Duel Zodiac begins shining, blinding Crow and Yusei and swallowing them up. A voice asks if it is they who seek a Duel Dragon ceremony. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Crow Hogan Duel continues from the previous Ride. Yusei activates the effect of "Missile Knight" from his graveyard, banishing it to destroy Crow's "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe". Crow then activates his face-down "Blackwing - Delta Union", Special Summoning "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe" and "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight" from his graveyard. The effect of "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight" activates, inflicting 800 damage to Yusei's life points (Yusei 2600 → 1800) and decreasing the ATK of "Lightning Warrior" ATK by 800 (3200 → 2400). By the second effect of "Blackwing - Delta Union", Crow Equips "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe" with "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight" and "Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star", increasing the ATK of "Hawk Joe" by 1000 (2600 → 3600). Yusei Sets 2 cards. Turn 4: Crow Hogan Crow attacks "Lightning Warrior" with "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe", but Yusei activates his face-down "Defense Drain", reducing the DEF of "Hawk Joe" to 0 and have "Lightning Warrior" gains ATK equal to his DEF before the activation of "Defense Drain" (2400 → 4400). Crow activates "Synchro Mirage Attack", switching the ATK and DEF values of "Lightning Warrior" (1200/4400), but Yusei chains another "Synchro Mirage Attack", switching the ATK and DEF values of "Hawk Joe" (0/3600). "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe" is destroyed (Crow 1100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.